


Playing Hard To Get

by Darkgoddess55



Category: Archie Comics
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:16:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkgoddess55/pseuds/Darkgoddess55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Betty Cooper no longer loves Archie Andrews. But her new love only sees her as a sister. What's a girl have to do yo get his attention?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Little Background

The town of Riverdale, Anywhere, USA

 

Betty Cooper was a beautiful blond haired, blue eyed girl of 18.

Betty and her friends are getting ready to graduate from high school.

She used to have a major crush on a red headed, freckled faced guy named Archie Andrews.

This crush was part of Riverdale's, if not the whole universe’s greatest love triangle.

It was between Archie Andrews, Betty Cooper and Veronica Lodge.

Veronica Lodge is a very ultra, obscenely rich bitch, who is gorgeous and has a killer body. She is very vain, selfish, haughty, snobbish, you get the picture.

Veronica is the supposed  best friend of Betty Cooper.

 

Veronica  is actually the major girlfriend of Archie. Veronica leads Archie, Archie leads Betty and Betty leads, well Betty runs after Archie.

Betty has always played second,  or third fiddle to Archie.

 

Adding to this, when Veronica has her beautiful brown eyes set on another guy, she will dump Archie (for a day or two) in a heartbeat.

Archie will then date Betty. Sometimes he acts like her boyfriend.

Anyone who knew these three, really could see Archie didn’t really want Betty.

 

Betty usually pays for their dates, or cooks delicious meals for him, allow him to cop a feel or two, and fixes his jalopy free of charge.

Archie is a nice, cute guy, but very selfish when it comes to the girls.

Archie takes Betty on cheap dates(when he does pay) and graces her with his presence.

All of Archie’s money goes to Veronica. As if she needed it.

Archie will break a date with Betty, ‘like that’ when and  if Veronica calls him.

And Veronica does call when she knows Archie is going to take Betty out.

 

Also, add Reginald R. Mantle III, ultra rich, but not  obscenely rich stud muffin to the equation. Then we have a foursome. Sometimes.

 

Reggie  had become a good friend to Betty Cooper in the last few years.

Reggie saw that Betty would forget the pain of Archie's bullshit when he, Reggie, was around to pick up the pieces. Betty poured her heart out to Reggie.

As nasty as Reggie was known to be, he never laughed at her, or told anyone about her feelings.

Reggie did tell Betty, repeatedly, that Archie was not good enough for her. She needed to go out with others. Betty would go out with Reggie, though.

 

 They went anywhere and everywhere together.

 Reggie treated Betty very well, and best of all, he made her forget Archie.

Thus, Reggie was becoming her best friend, instead of Veronica.

 

Reggie stopped teasing Betty a few years ago, when he realized that Betty had a crazy obsession with Archie, that actually hurt her, a lot.

Reggie hated to see Betty cry or be sad because of Archie.

But Reggie had to admit, Betty was extremely cute when she was angry.

At Archie, not at him.

 

Reggie set Archie up many a day to see Betty get angry and go crazy on Archie’s freckled ass.

Sometimes Reggie would let it 'slip out' about Archie and Veronica having a date, knowing Archie had made a date with Betty as well.

Archie had made a date with both girls on the same day. Reggie made sure they both found out. They both almost tore Archie apart one particular  day.

Ha! Archie had two black eyes after Betty and Veronica was through with him.

Betty was now tired of Archie.

She is thinking of moving on.

Betty is ready to be the first and only girl in some guy's life.

Maybe  Reggie?

 


	2. Naughty Boy

But Reggie had his eyes on much wilder game. Reggie had become sexually active last year. It happened when he went to his family's ranch in Montana. A cowgirl who knew all kinds of little tricks to keep a guy coming and coming... back that is.

She taught him about all kinds of 'head games' If a guy did it right, the girls would want more . They kept coming back. Reggie has set his sights on girls who 'put out' as they called it. Or plain simple, girls who fucked. Hence there is Cheryl Blossom. She is another ultra rich bitch, but makes Veronica Lodge look like a girl scout. Cheryl leads men and boys around by their little noses. She exuded sex. No girl's man was safe from her. They all had the hots for Cheryl. Cheryl had deep, fire red , very long wavy hair, curvy, shaped body and huge D cup breasts that seemed to have an entourage all of their own. They were not surgically enhanced. Cheryl showed off her huge bosoms in many ways-low cut tops or skin tight blouses or sweaters. Cheryl only dated the richest, gorgeous guys around Riverdale, the US, Europe, you get it. She was a rich 'around the way' girl. And proud of it. She had a special soft spot for Archie. Cheryl also noticed how Reggie Mantle had changed this past year. Riverdale High School's biggest dirty rat, egotistical, tyrannical brat had matured this past summer. Reggie grew 3 inches in height, making his 6 foot 2 inch frame tower over most of the boys in school now. Except for Moose Mason. Reggie was much more muscular now and had the most beautiful, glossy black hair. Reggie looked like a rugged Ashton Kusher. Reggie was also an all-American athlete. Guitarist, singer, dancer. The Mantle, as some called him, was always seen with an entourage of girls, 'groupies', some called them. Betty called them skanks, sluts, hoes, whatever nasty word that came into her head. It was disgusting how they flocked to him. Even worse was how he seemed to puff up, show off when he had some girl's attention. 'Like bees to honey' she groused to herself. Reggie never tried to make a pass at Betty, not anymore anyway. Reggie acted like he was her brother, for God's sake! Betty always seemed to catch Reggie in an embrace with someone, mainly Cheryl. A lot of other times it would be Midge (she was Moose's girl. Reggie loved flirting and fucking her) Moose kicked his ass almost daily over his flirting. Moose would kill them both if he knew how far they went. Reggie just took his ass whippings in stride, like badges of valor) Reggie flirted a lot with Veronica. Neither of them said how far their relationship went, (when Archie wasn't around) , Reggie also dated Delores Medina, Heather Scott etc., etcetera. The girls definitely kept coming back for more. Reggie never tried to caress Betty's ass, or breasts, or stick his tongue in her mouth. Betty was wondering what was wrong with her? ' Why did they want Reggie so badly? Why didn't he ever make a serious pass at me?' Reggie always treated Betty with respect. That was fine! But he treated the other girls as women. That was intriguing. Betty's curiosity about how it felt to be caressed like a woman began to get stronger. Betty just had to know what the attraction to her pal Reggie was. Archie tried a few times to take things further with Betty, but his fumblings only angered her. Betty just couldn't ask her girlfriends, as she was embarrassed about her naiveté. Betty even tried asking Reggie, but like the jerk off he was, all he would say was 'It’s cause I'm so great, babe. They can't resist this handsome face' That smirk he always was on his face. No way was he going to tell Betty that his sexual prowess is what made the chicks flock around him. She was such an innocent.   
One day after the last class of the day , Betty caught sight of Reggie and Cheryl disappearing into an empty chemistry classroom. His arm was around her shoulders. Betty just couldn't help herself. She had to know…what were they up to? Betty shamelessly inched her way up to the room to see what they doing. She had to see…risking a peek inside...   
Cheryl was very tightly wedged between Reggie's legs, and they were engaged in a very deep, hot and torrid kissing session. 'I can't wait any longer Cher' This was Reggie voice coaxing and smooth as silk. Reggie's hands were under Cheryl's tight blouse, causing her to moan and egg him on, "That's it lover, ahhh, ummm, gooood, keep doing that, yeahh! " Cheryl was rubbing his crotch. Her nipples were huge! His hands began to move lower, inching their way under her very short skirt. His mouth latched on to those large nipples, and began to suck them, first gently, then harder as Cheryl moaned louder, then her hips began to swivel and bob… Nipples going from pink to deep red in her excitement. Betty was amazed at the size of the bulge she saw in Reggie's pants , and this was from a side view. Betty couldn't explain the tingling and the feeling of moisture between her legs. Her breath was beginning to increase and she felt flushed. She had to get out of there.  
'What shameful behavior!" She hated them both! She left before they discovered her spying.

Then there was the time after a big foot ball game, Betty caught the cheerleader captain, Heather, giving Reggie a blow job behind the bleachers! Betty felt her head bob in rhythm with Heather's as she watched Heather suck Reggie's dick like it was a lollipop…. Betty felt her mouth begin to water, her panties wet. Boy did she need a cold shower after seeing that! His penis was an unbelievable size! Another time she was at a house party and heard he was screwing a girl named Margie in the bathroom. Oh and how about the time she caught Reggie and Midge Klump having sex in the janitor's closet? Betty had gone there to get the mop as Jughead spilled his grape soda( 2 liter bottle no less) in the study hall. Svenson was busy, and Jug made a huge mess. Betty volunteered to help in the cleanup.

Reggie's back was to the door, 'Nice ass' Betty thought before the wonderment of why she was seeing his ass sunk in. Midge was bent over, whimpering as if in pain. But her face looked blissful. At the sound of Betty’s shocked ‘gasp!’, they both looked around saw Betty. Midge screamed when she saw Betty. “Betty! Oh God!” Midge cried out Betty's eyes were wide in shock. So was Reggie's.”Shit!” he cried out, erection deflated. Passion gone. 'God, is Betty traumatized?' Reggie was horrified that Betty saw them. He very quickly pulled his jeans up. 'This guy is a definite animal! At least he wore a condom!' thought Betty, as she ran away. They both called her, but she ran, forgetting what she needed from the room. Panties wet again. Reggie ran after her, but lost sight of her. She didn’t answer his calls for a few days either.

Betty made sure she went in the opposite direction of Reggie Mantle from then on, you better believe it. She couldn't take any more of his antics. It seemed like anytime she came across him, she found him getting ready to or engaging in sex with some girl. Betty found that she was becoming obsessed with sexual thoughts lately.

What was wrong with her? Betty did find herself thinking of how big his penis was .... She blushed deep red whenever she saw Reggie. Reggie knew why too. He always found it hard to give Betty eye contact. So did Midge. Reggie felt his ears burn when he saw Betty. He was very ashamed of her seeing his bum.

 Reggie planned to be more discreet, never mind if the chicks liked the kinkiness of those forbidden trysts. Betty always cut him off when he tried to explain, he was still red faced with shame that Betty saw his, well, diddly...

"Just forget it Mantle, it was no _Big_ deal" Betty would say, oh so nasty.

 Reggie really blushed at that, he just turned and walked away, thoroughly humiliated and angry at her words.


	3. Friends Again

Betty eventually forgave him. She missed him. They were friends again.  
But that didn’t stop her from envisioning his penis, it was so big....

One Friday after school Betty and some of the gang, Archie, Veronica, Reggie, Chuck Clayton, and Nancy Woods were all at Pop Tate's discussing the upcoming dance at the Riverdale disco that weekend. This dance was the beginning of all of the senior activities before they graduated from High School.

Archie had asked Veronica to be his date, and she agreed.   
Veronica was miffed with Reggie. She saw him kissing Midge just that morning.   
She had to teach him a lesson. She would go with Archie.  
.  
Veronica felt all the guys should be at her beck and call like Archie was.  
Reggie was harder to rope in, but he had a huge crush on her, so he was a work in progress. His will was stronger than Veronica's.  
Reggie didn't always act as devoted to her as she would like.  
Actually Reggie didn’t care.

"Ok, well, um, Betty, will you be my date?'   
Did Reggie seem reluctant to ask her?  
Betty wondered. Her eyes blazed.  
"Look Reggie, you don't have to feel like I am desperate or something! Jason Blossom asked me. I could go with him”, she added.

"No!" This was from the whole gang. They all disliked Jason Blossom, as well as his twin, Cheryl, well not Cheryl. Archie and Reggie had the hots for Cheryl.  
She did 'put out', don’t forget.  
"Sorry Bets, I was thinking of someone, uh something else"   
Reggie was trying not to focus on the view of Cheryl's breasts that she kept flashing in his direction.

Reggie was very preoccupied, but snapped out of it when he heard Jason's name.  
"I want you to be my date Bets, OK? Please?" He looked like he meant it , now.  
How could she resist him when he begged?  
"OK Reggie, if you are sure" Betty knew he was still miffed at her for her comment about the size of his private parts. She also sensed his shame from the incident.  
“Sure thing Babe" His eyes kept going back to Cheryl again.  
Damn him!

'Why did I ask Betty out?' Reggie said to himself, later that evening, at Cheryl's house.  
Her parents were in Europe, on business.  
They could have screwed the night away!  
Reggie had just finished a very hot sex romp with Cheryl Blossom, and she was pissed he did not sit with her at Pop's earlier.   
Wait until Cheryl heard he asked Betty out instead of her.  
Reggie had to explain why. Cheryl wanted him to break the date.  
"I already asked her sugar, I don't stand girls up like that carrot topped meathead.  
Betty is a good friend. She needs me"  
“I think she likes you Reg. Ok, I will go with Gary Towers then.” Cheryl hoped to get Reggie jealous.   
“Suit yourself doll, I am not breaking the date.” Reggie had some scruples for God's sake. He only felt jealous of Veronica or Betty when they fussed over that red haired jackass.  
Reggie Mantle had the utmost respect for Betty Cooper. Betty did not ever enter his thoughts in any way sexual.  
Remember, she was like a sister to him.


	4. Payback Begins

"Hey Nancy, I need a favor from you" Betty said to Nancy later. They were going to get dressed together, then their dates, Reggie and Chuck, would pick them up from Nancy's house.  
" What's up Bets?"

"I need you to help me by giving me a smoking hot hair style and help me with my make up for tonight. I owe that Reggie , big time. He seemed bored he had to take me out! Like I’m a bad habit or something"  
"Hey girl, that's because you 'don't give it up'. He is a sex maniac, they say. I heard the boy has mad skills ,you know, boy can lay the pipes." Nancy whispered so her parents wouldn't hear them. They both broke up laughing.  
Betty wanted to hear more, but Nancy wouldn’t tell her anything further.

Betty was definitely going to keep Mr. Lover man's eyes from roving tonight.  
It was really too much. She owed it to him to fix his ass for being so nasty.   
In a closet for God's sake! And Midge!  
Betty was still upset over Reggie's reluctance to take her out earlier.   
She owed him, big time. Payback’s a bitch.

Nancy had just finished with Betty's hair.  
Betty's very thick, sparkling golden blond locks, was cascading down her back.   
Nancy added extensions for more subtle length.   
The hair reached the middle of Betty's back.  
Betty's hair had waves and more waves.   
Nancy refused to pin it up in anything even resembling a pony tail.  
"You need to literally let your hair down, girl. You look gorgeous, no , Hot!"  
And she did.

Betty was a girl who always kept her beautiful hair in all kinds of pony or even pig tails. She never craved the attention that Cheryl or Veronica needed.  
She always felt more comfortable with her hair out of her way.  
Betty is a tomboy. She excels at sports and gymnastics. She takes shop with the guys. She is an ace mechanic also.  
Who needed their hair being in the way while fixing cars?  
Betty Cooper just was not a girl to spend hours at a hair dresser or in the mirror to fix her hair and makeup, as Cheryl, Midge, Veronica, or even Nancy did, every day.

But Betty felt she had to pay that shit head Reggie back for staring at Cheryl, screwing so many girls and acting like he was being tortured to take her out.  
God that still smarted!

Betty even let Nancy make her face up gifferently..   
No more barely there makeup for her tonight, anyway.

Betty wanted to make her eyes look larger and lips fuller. For the first time in her life, she had luscious red lips. She usually wore pale pink lipstick.

Betty had decided on a metallic deep purple & silver, almost sheer, and very sexy, low cut, tunic top, asymmetrical in length-very short on one side and longer on the other. Betty also wore silver metallic leggings. This tunic was very low cut in the front. It had a nice dip in the back, also. The tunic glittered brightly when light shone on it.  
She also wore fancy, silver high heel shoes and big silver and purple earrings..  
Nancy had lightly applied purple and silver eye shadow.  
"Wow, we're disco divas" Nancy crowed.  
“You will knock Mr. Mantle on his ass, girl!”  
Betty blushed,   
"Good. Hey Nance, we both look damn good" she said, not denying her reason for the sexy appearance.

Nancy looked hot herself. She had put her hair up and it cascaded down her back. Nancy put it back with a gold head band.   
Nancy was also had hair extensions. Her black lace top was like a second skin.   
It was see though. She had a very sexy black and gold lace bra on underneath.  
Nancy had a black micro mini( slit on the side with a cute golden heart) and black lacy leggings, black and gold high heels. Oh and matching black and gold lace panties.

Nancy had to cover this outfit with a black leather coat.   
Both of the outfits showed a lot of cleavage.

Betty had copied both of their outfits out of Cosmopolitan Magazine.  
She had been carefully sewing them both for the past month.  
They were very trendy and sexy outfits.   
As Betty got more angry with Mr Mantle, the outfits became sexier and sexier.

Mr. Woods would have never allowed Nancy (or Betty either) go out in those skimpy outfits  
"You better wear this coat Betty.   
My folks will call yours if they knew we were going out almost naked"  
Nancy and Betty roared with laughter at the look on their folks' faces if they saw  
They came to the door for them at 9 pm. Right on time.  
They boys greeted the Woods' and they all left , getting into Reggie's dad's borrowed black, brand spanking new Infiniti QX56 SUV.

Reggie's smaller mustang was not roomy enough for 4 people.  
Nothing was too good for the Mantle's only son.  
The guys helped the girls into the car and drove off to the disco.  
They crowed at the luxury of Reggie’s dad’s car.

Neither guy had actually seen the girls' outfits.   
They were both complimented on their hair and make up, though.  
Betty blushed at their compliments.  
Reggie had actually grinned at her like a Cheshire cat.  
She looked damn good.   
"Damn girl, you look fine”, he said  
Reggie definitely liked her hair down.   
He didn't know her hair was so long , shiny, and silky...

'Wait 'til you see the rest of me buddy boy' Betty thought.

Nancy and Betty had begged off to go to the restroom, before their dates checked their coats.  
Last minute preparations to hair, make up, adjust the skirt, tunic, etc.

"Well, are we ready, or are we ready?”, Nancy said.  
" Yeah girl, let's do this thing" Betty sounded brave, but she was scared shitless.  
She was not as confident about her looks as others seemed to be.

Betty hoped she got the reaction she hoped for from Reggie.  
The girls made their grand entrance, just in time it seemed.  
Veronica Lodge had arrived and was openly flirting with Reggie, while Archie stood by fuming..  
Chuck saw them first, as he was impatiently waiting for Nancy.


	5. Riot Control

"Holy shit!" Chuck yelled when he saw them both , a study in contrasts.

Black and gold outfit, black hair, brown skin, white skin, against blond hair, purple and silver, tight outfits, bodacious breasts and booties, though Nancy's butt was a little larger than Betty's, but both were luscious...

They turned heads as they passed.

One guy walked into a mirrored column, he so busy looking at the girls.

Chuck and Reggie frowned at him. Reggie very reluctantly took the girl's coats.

At Chuck's reaction, the area seemed to go silent.

Archie had turned around at Chuck's exclamation, and almost shit himself,

Whaaa!! ??"

Archie then had the biggest grin on his face. He just looked silly to Chuck and Reggie.

Reggie had decided to get a quick drink of punch to still his shaky nerves. His mouth and throat were so dry. He didn’t know what was the matter with him. 'Must be coming down with a bug’, he thought.

Reggie was sipping his punch, waiting for the girls.

Suddenly Reggie looked up at Chuck's surprised shout and he saw Betty and Nancy.

Without their coats on..

Reggie squeezed the cup of punch in his hand, sending punch up in the air, spraying a guy behind him.

Reggie's mouth dropped and eyes wide, sort of like he stuck his finger in an electric socket...

"What the fuck???" No other words escaped his mouth.

Reggie didn't seem to be able to breathe. Is he dead?

This is what Hell must feel like

Veronica, well, being Veronica just said

"Oh hi girl's didn't see you there' she said, being petty as usual.

But Veronica was very jealous. She didn't get that kind of reaction when she arrived!

No mention from her of how good Betty and Nancy looked.

They did not need any compliments from Veronica, anyway.

Reggie quickly wiped his hands from the sticky punch and rushed towards Betty, saying

" Betty! Where are the rest of your clothes!? Did your parents see this outfit !?."

"It looks great by the way, but really! Look how the guys are looking at you!"

"And you Nancy, where is your skirt!" Nancy just smiled at Reggie. Betty ignored him.

And they were both being drooled over.

Chuck was as upset as Reggie. I mean, 'if Nancy bent over', the thought had just entered his mind, when,

"Oh Holy God!!" He yelled when Nancy did bend over, to pick up her lipstick that dropped out of her little gold purse.

Chuck could see her black and gold panties!

Chuck broke out in a cold sweat. It was going to be a long night!

Chuck grabbed Nancy's hand, and rushed her onto the dance floor.

Reggie had the same experience.

Betty had bent over to straighten her leggings, and when Reggie heard the loud gasp from a guy named Steven, Reggie gave the guy a quick backhanded, very hard 'pop' in the face.

"We will have none of that, my friend!" Reggie hissed at him.

Reggie grabbed Betty's hand and took her out to the dance floor, following Chuck and Nancy.

Reggie began to sweat a lot. He quickly wiped his face.

"Look Betty, you two can't bend over that way. You and Nancy are going to cause a riot in here!"

Reggie glanced at Chuck, knowing he had the same dilemma.

The two guys shared very pained looks.

Chuck had just pushed a guy, William, over on his face, who had pretended he was tying his shoe, trying to get another glimpse up those beautiful, smooth legs, black panties..

'You are so sexy ' , William whispered to Nancy, and bam!,

William was on his face on the floor.

Nancy had flashed again, as she bent over…dancing.

'I swear the girl is doing that on purpose' Chuck was truly getting pissed.

"Could you please stop bending over! Are you mad at me Nancy? he hissed at her.

Nancy just kept smiling, dipping, and bending...

'It was going to be a fucking long night', Reggie cursed to himself.

It seemed that every time Reggie blinked, some horny ass hole was gawking and drooling at Betty.

And she seemed to like it! What the hell??

Archie had just sneaked over to whisper to Betty to ask her for a dance.

Reggie was busy looking at some guy who kept trying to get Betty’s attention he missed when Archie came over.

"Sure Archie", Betty said, oh so sweetly.

She wanted to be sure Reggie got a taste of his own medicine.

She made sure he heard the exchange.

"What the f..." Reggie was saying. The fucking nerve of this asshole!

"Go cock block someone else red", he fumed.

Reggie led Betty to another area of the dance floor.

"Look Betty, it is very rude of you to be looking at guys when you are my date."

"Oh gee ,Reggie, I thought it was ok, I mean you do it all the time, and we are just friends." she said, smirking at him.

"Well I said I was sorry about that. Guess now I know how it feels". he said, really upset

"Hey, excuse me, Mantle. Hi Betty," said Jason Blossom. "Since you too aren't dancing, can I cut in?"

"Sure!", "No!", Betty and Reggie said simultaneously

"I'll save you a dance, OK Jason?" Betty promised

"Hey Reggie, what's your problem? It's not like we go steady or anything",

Betty said, rubbing it in. Was he jealous?

"Hey Bets, no problem. You want to dance with him?" He held his breath.

"I want to dance, which we haven't been doing.

If you want to dance, let's do it' she said.

So they began to dance to the tune of Adele's "Rolling in the deep", then into Jenifer Lopez' ,"On the floor"

Reggie couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was like no one he knew.

She looked so beautiful.

He never saw Betty as a woman before.

Reggie could not help notice the admiring eyes of any guy within their space, which to Reggie it seemed like thousands of eyes watching her, how her hips swayed, and the delightful way her breasts bounced and seemed to beg him to touch them...

'GASP'! This was from poor Reggie.

Reggie thought one of Betty's breasts were going to pop out of that top thingy she wore.

Did he just see a glimpse of her breasts? He was going to have a nervous breakdown!

He swore he saw Archie drooling, while looking at Betty.

Archie had managed to dance as close as he could get, with Veronica right there.

On the other side came Jason dancing with some unknown girl.

Reggie sent them each a scathing look, that warned them both to stop ogling his girl, um date like that.

Archie just smirked and kept looking. So did Jason.

Reggie swore he was going to kick one of these guys ass before this night was over.

Reggie again wiped the sweat away again.

'Yep, can't wait for this night to be over, fuck!'

Chuck had just swatted another guy from Nancy at the same time this was happening to poor Reggie.

Cheryl Blossom danced closer to let Reggie get a good look at her outfit.

Her partner, named Gary was very busy ogling Betty!

Reggie could not seem to give Cheryl much attention.

The guy, Gary, was almost ready to snatch Miss Cooper away from Reggie.

Reggie cut him short with a front handed swat to his nose.

'Yeah boy, watch yourself. Uhh, hey Cheryl, I have to get Betty some punch"

He took Betty's hand and led her away.Yep she was going with him. If he had to go to the bathroom, he would leave her with Chuck. Though Chuck had his hands full also.

Gary was still standing there, holding his nose. Was it broken?

No way was he going to have that Gary fool near Betty.

"Reggie, I'm not through dancing"

"Can we please take a rest for a bit, Betty?" Reggie seemed winded.

"Why don't you rest, I'll dance"

“Please Betty, can we just talk for a minute?

“Sure Reggie" she started to say, when there came Archie, and swept her off to the dance floor.

Ohh, ohh, a slow dance this time.

Reggie was looking daggers, at them, big hands clutched in fists, just waiting, watching that red-headed fool.

Betty saw this. 'Good. He is seething.

Let's turn the heat up a notch' she thought, very devilish now.

Betty and Archie was swaying to the sweet, soulful music of Sinead O'Connor's "Nothing Compares 2 you". Archie pulled Betty close.

He began nuzzling her ear, and she giggled.

Hey, it tickled.

Reggie took this in, actually bitching about it to Chuck, as Nancy had told Betty later,

"Look at them. That fuck forgets he came with Ronnie."

Before Chuck could answer, off Reggie strode, like a soldier going to war.

"Oh Oh, the shit is about to hit the fan”, Chuck said to Nancy.

Chuck was glowering at some dude who was smiling at Nancy.

She hadn’t heard him.

Nancy just laughed at Reggie. This shit was funny!

Reggie came up to Archie and Betty, and asked, no insisted very loud that he dance with his date.

Archie decided to ignore the rat. 'Fuck him', Archie thought.

Veronica saw this and she also came over.

Now Reggie very hard, tapped Archie on his shoulder, angrily repeating himself.

This time Archie just smirked and held Betty even closer to him, still ignoring Reggie.

Before anyone could think, Reggie struck as quick as a rattle snake,

Bamm! Archie went down. Veronica and Betty screamed.

Archie and Reggie went at it like they were crazy.

The fight was broken up, and they were all thrown out of the disco.

Betty, secretly grinning, 'The guys are fighting over me for a change',

Betty pretended she was disappointed the dancing was over, but she was satisfied.

She made a point tonight.

"Reggie, I'm sorry the night ended this way”, Betty said, not sorry at all.

“Are you OK?”, she asked him. He looked so cute when he was jealous.

He had a bruises face and cut lip, but he'll survive, especially since Betty planted a kiss on his bruised face.

 

The four of them went to Pop's to eat before taking the girls home.

They guys were very relieved that ordeal was over. Chuck was lecturing them about their attire.

Chuck and Reggie had to fight off the whole disco. But the girls sure was gorgeous. They were proud to have been with them also.

Betty and Nancy tried to look chastised, but it was so funny to see the two guy's serious faces.

Betty went back to Nancy's house.

"Girl, you made the Mantle insanely jealous tonight. That was not like him. That was so much fun. We must do it again, soon." Nancy was still laughing over the guys' reactions to their outfits.

The two girls kept bursting out in peals of laughter.

First round won by Betty Cooper!  
"Do you think I got his attention, Nance?"  
"They boy sure acted like you had his att No one paid Ronnie any mind tonight. You even had the eyes of the carrot on you, all night, ention.You go, girl”  
Nancy was crowing. She was so proud of her friend.

Betty just beamed. She went to sleep with a grin on her face. She could get used to this attention. Especially from Reggie.

Reggie went to sleep with a frown on his face.

His mind was working overtime.

What happened to me tonight?

Reggie knew he would never be the same again.


	6. Confusion

The fight at the disco was the talk of the whole school.   
How hot Betty looked and how Reggie had acted was the talk of the town.   
No one ever saw Reggie act like that.   
It was usually Moose jealous about guys talking to his Midge.  
Never Reggie Mantle.   
He really hated public displays of emotion.  
Most if the time when Reggie made ‘jealous’ noises, it was, well expected of him.  
Just out of habit, nothing close to being serious.   
Reggie had a crush on Veronica or Midge, so he made jealous noises.   
It made everyone feel important.   
Reggie looked like he was a real player, or just plain nuts, in going after girls who were taken.  
Then there was Cheryl Blossom.  
All the guys envied Reggie because he went out with her.  
But Reggie was not jealous of any of the guys Cheryl went out with.  
They would all laugh it off, or Reggie would shake off the ass whipping Moose would give him, and flirt with someone else. Or flirt with Midge again until Moose caught him.  
These things went on since forever.  
Archie and Reggie had a rivalry going on, for decades, it seemed.   
Reggie had to act jealous of Veronica, Midge and Cheryl. It was expected of him. They were the most popular girls in the school.  
But never such emotions about Betty.

Betty was popular, but in a wholesome way. She was a good girl.  
Betty was his ‘sister’. A lot of girls envied her because Reggie was her friend.  
Reggie did not make his ‘girls’ his friend.  
Betty got his protection, his respect, and his friendship but not his lust.

 

Reggie had been very jealous seeing the guys ogle, drool, look at or talk with Betty.  
He started to fight, bully and threaten his friends, acquaintances and strangers alike.  
Reggie had to keep them from trying to snatch Betty away.   
From him.

Betty looked so different now. A virginal sexpot. He aimed to keep her that way.  
Why is she changing? It made him feel ‘strange’ He can’t stop thinking about her.  
Reggie never felt like this about anyone before.  
Reggie never thought of dating her seriously or going steady.   
His player card is about to be revoked.  
What were these feelings he had?  
Maybe it was just a fluke, you know, bad burger, sour punch, or something....

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Betty had decided she would keep up the momentum she started at the disco.  
She would not wear such revealing outfits to school, but she would keep her hair down, and were dresses and skirts, not baggy jeans and sweat shirt and sneakers.  
After school, was a different story. The sexier outfits would apply.  
Mr. Mantle had more lessons to learn.  
Betty wore short dresses and tight skirts, tight jeans, dress slacks, and shorts. Tight blouses, low cleavage. No more tomboy attire.  
Now Betty was the girl the guys fought over. She had her pick of dates, but it seemed like she did not get the one guy she wanted.  
Reggie stayed away. He wouldn’t ask her on dates anymore.

Archie had the nerve to try to get her to promise him at least 3-4 Saturdays, and some Fridays a month.   
But Betty let him have 1 Saturday a month. Sometimes.   
“Take it or leave it”, Betty told him.  
Archie took it.  
Before this would have been a great thrill, that Archie wanted to date exclusively, but Betty just had no more interest in Archie.  
Except to use Archie to make Reggie jealous.


	7. Diva At Work

After the disco episode , Reggie decided to steer clear of dating Betty.   
He didn't want to think his reaction to Betty was jealousy.  
Reggie was just being protective of his ‘sister’.   
He did call her once and a while, to keep in touch. She was always busy dating.  
Reggie had to try make up with Cheryl. He may need her to keep an eye on that shit brother of hers. Jason was dating betty a lot it seemed.  
Cheryl was really upset over Reggie fighting over Betty at the disco and she made him wait for sex.  
But she eventually gave in.  
She wanted him too much to make him wait too long.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Reggie was getting a book out of his locker one morning when he heard,   
“Come on, sweetie, just one little kiss, humm?”  
‘There’s that fucking Carrot, making out with Veronica, again’ he thought, smirking to himself.   
He was getting ready to walk away when he heard a familiar female voice,  
giggling...  
" I don't think I should Archikins, what if Ronnie, or a teacher sees us?"   
That was Betty! And she was giggling like a silly goose, it seemed to Reggie.

"I don't care sugar lump, come here, kiss me", then silence.

That was it! They were Kissing! In the hallway?  
Reggie flew to where he heard the voices.

Reggie saw that Archie and Betty were kissing, no making out, in front of Reggie Mantle!  
Betty had seen Reggie at his locker, and let Archie flirt with her.  
She knew Reggie could hear them....

" Hey meathead, no smooching in the halls. I'm surprised at you Blondie!"   
Reggie said, trying to look and sound calm.   
No expression on his face, attempting to smirk. Failing miserably.

Betty knew Reggie well enough to know he was a time bomb waiting to explode.

"Reggie, you have some damn nerve. Mind your own business!"   
This was Betty. Might as well start to light the fuse.  
“Yeah, ratfink, get lost!” Archie was adding fuel to the fire. Good.  
Reggie refused to budge. His eyes were that dark carmel color that Betty knew meant  
trouble.  
Archie and Betty broke slowly apart, (too slow for Reggie) each starring daggers at him.

“I had enough of this!” Betty and just stormed off.   
She had a smile on her face. She watched them from a distance.

"Look, Mantle, mind your own fucking business! You have Cheryl, leave Betty alone!"

"You leave Betty alone Andrews! You have Ronnie, remember that??"

By this time they were shoving each other, making loud slamming noises against lockers, the sound carrying down the hallway, where the principal, Mr. Weatherbee's office, was located.   
‘Slam! Slam!   
And Mr Weatherbee heard them.  
They kept this up until they were both caught by the principal, and each got a week's detention for their trouble.  
They both watched in amazement, because from the detention class window,   
they saw Betty passing by with Jason Blossom, and she blew them   
both a kiss as they passed.


	8. Jealous?

The months sped by, and before you know it was time for Prom.   
The Prom was amazingly uneventful.

Betty went with Jason Blossom.   
She was devastated Reggie didn't ask her.   
Betty didn't even see Reggie at the prom.   
Reggie did not show. Neither did Cheryl.  
Archie had taken Veronica. Betty turned Archie down.

Jason showed Betty a good time.  
But Betty missed Reggie’s witty comments. Hey, she just missed Reggie.  
Was he with some girl, making love to her...  
Betty had to stop thinking of Reggie or she would make a fool out of herself.  
She felt tears come to her eyes, every time she thought of himwith that bitch, Cheryl.

Cheryl and Reggie were having their own private prom, so to speak.  
Reggie was at the Blossom mansion. Alone with Cheryl.  
Her and Jason’s parents were not home, as always.

“Look, Reggie, what is wrong with you?”  
Reggie was actually very quiet this evening.  
Cheryl is trying to get him aroused, and it wasn’t working.  
She was just finishing up performing a very erotic lap dance on him to the tune of  
“More Human than Human”, by Rob Zombie.  
This usually gets a rise out of him. No good.  
She was stripping of her clothing, sexy layer off, as she gyrated, slowly.....  
He appeared to stare right through her,  
What the hell?  
Reggie has been very preoccupied with thoughts of Betty Cooper, knowing she was at the prom with Jason.  
Everywhere Reggie went, there was Betty, out with a different guy.   
Mostly Jason.  
Reggie really had wanted to ask her to the prom.   
But he was very afraid of his feelings for Betty.  
Oh, and Jason had beaten him to it, the fuck!  
Was he livid about that!  
For all of his egomania, Reggie knows he is not good enough for Betty.   
Betty definitely didn't want or need a guy like him.  
He sighed as he half heartedly pulled Cheryl close, seeing a blond haired girl instead of red haired....  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Betty only nodded at Reggie as they crossed paths, nothing more.  
She was miffed about the prom. She knew he was with Cheryl.

'God, was she sleeping with Blossom?' Reggie was equally worried.  
Never mind why he cared.

Betty would date Reggie once in a while, say once a month, barely more than she dated Archie.  
Reggie wanted to date her more, but was very hesitant to ask her.  
He would not say he was afraid to ask her out.   
Afraid of his feelings, that only seemed to worsen each time he saw her.


	9. Wolf Trapped

Betty just went out with Jason and the other guys because she knew it drove Reggie mad.  
“Good , Good” Betty chuckled with glee, every time she passed him with some guy.  
She saw the stricken look on his face. Poor baby, it really was funny as hell.  
She knew she would be reeling him in, soon.....  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Betty would be seen by Reggie at the beach, in the tiniest bikinis he ever thought could be considered decent.  
If she wore a one piece suit, it was equally revealing, so Reggie just made sure he was at the beach any time Betty was there.  
Reggie had to be sure no guy took advantage of his Betty.  
Reggie just couldn’t stay away from Betty, and would just happen to be passing by, with her date present, and hang out with them.   
Just sit down on their beach blanket. He was very much unwelcomed.

Reggie did this even if he had a girl with him, Chuck, or was just by his lonesome.  
Reggie would just ignore the not too subtle hints Betty’s dates would send him : telling him to ’scram, drop dead, beat it, fuck off, go away, shit head, cock blocker” whatever.  
Or Reggie’s dates: ‘let’s go lover, we need to go Reggie, what’s your problem Papi?” or just give Betty mean looks. What is this shit about?  
Since no one but Moose could beat Reggie’s ass, the guys had to deal with Reggie’s unwanted presence.   
There were a few fights too. These were usually with Jason or Archie.  
Reggie just stayed by Betty’s side, smirking as Betty tended his wounds.   
You should have seen the other guys.  
“Reggie, you have to stop this.”she would say, shaking her head.  
She didn’t want him to be hurt

Reggie would also help her dates eat the lunch Betty brought, and just , well, stay, until the date was over. He always followed them home, sometimes with his date in tow. Or Betty’s date would just leave, angry that this dude just showed up and took over.  
Betty had started bringing extra food for Reggie and his date, if he had a girl with him, or Chuck.   
Reggie had a big appetite.  
Most of the guys would not ask her out again because they were sick to death of Reggie Mantle.   
It seemed to them that Betty did not try hard enough to get rid of Reggie.  
Betty’s excuse was that Reggie was her good friend, after all.   
She would have done the same if it was Jughead, Chuck, Nancy, Ethel, or Midge.   
They would not see each other much longer, before going off to college.  
Then the poor unfortunate guy would ask her:   
“What's wrong with you, Betty? Are you falling for Reggie?”   
Betty didn’t know if what she felt was love.But she knew she wassecretly glad reggie was jealous. But she didn’t deny her feelings, either.  
Reggie had even heard some freshmen from State U wanted to date Betty.  
How does she meet them all?  
He better work out harder at the gym.   
College guys were older and more buff...  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reggie saw Betty and Jason Blossom at the mall one Saturday.   
Reggie was with Cheryl, who was clinging on his arm for dear life.  
God, she was really starting to bore him.  
Betty had been sick of Cheryl a long time ago.

Jason was not in a mood to talk to or see Reggie.   
Jason was getting so tired of seeing this jerk everywhere he went with Betty.  
“Get the fuck out of here Mantle!” he growled, and they moved on.  
Jason didn’t even stop to speak to his sister.

Cheryl had to try to hold Reggie back.  
“What's your problem, lover?” she asked.   
Reggie backed off, remembering he was with Cheryl, and not with Betty.  
‘God, what was Betty and Jason doing now?’  
Jason and Betty had gone to the movies.

Reggie and Cheryl went to have lunch at La Mirage.  
Reggie’s mind was wandering, again, feeling nauseous at the thoughts that crossed his mind.  
He imagined Jason taking off Betty’s top and bra, caressing her smooth, silky skin, kissing her luscious breasts...  
“Reggie! I’ve been calling you for the past 5 minutes! Look, if you want Betty, why don’t you go for it! I’m not going to be second place to any townie!” Cheryl poured her water over Reggie’s head and stormed off, leaving him sitting there, with people looking at them, laughing at Reggie.  
‘Maybe Cheryl’s right. I need to tell betty how I feel’ he was thinking, water dripping from his thick black hair, a smile starting on his face.

 

Reggie finally decided he just had to get Betty alone and tell her how he felt.  
He called her that night around 10 pm. Cheryl had actually made sense.   
‘I’m not fighting this anymore’ He actually felt a weight fall off of his shoulders.

“Hey Bets, can we talk?  
“Why, Reggie?”  
“I want us to be friends again. I hate it when you won’t talk to me. Can we meet at Pop's tomorrow and talk? I have to talk to you about something.”  
“I have a date with Archie tomorrow, Reggie.”

“Break it. You owe him that much before you leave for college.   
Think of all the times he stood you up for Ronnie, or some other girl.   
Imagine the look on his face, Bets?” Reggie laughed that naughty laugh of his.

Betty laughed as well. “Tempting, but some other time Mantle."  
"OK Reg, let's double date and see if we get a chance to talk then, OK?”  
“Sure Bets”. Reggie had other ideas.  
“Hey, Ronnie, want to go to Pop's tomorrow? I understand Archie and Betty will be there. We can double date.” Reggie said, so very sweetly.   
"Yes Reggie, let's meet that cad tomorrow. He will not expect to see me.Pick me up at 2:30. I want us to be there waiting for lover boy”  
Reggie knew Ronnie didn't know Archie was going out with Betty.  
Veronica was not supposed to be at home.   
“Why that two-timing piece of shit! He told me he had to go out of town with his folks this weekend!”  
“Whatever you say Ronnie” Reggie snickered when he hung up.

Veronica had told Archie she was going away with her parents this weekend.  
Veronica actually had a date that evening with a sophomore, named Lawrence Graham, from State University. He had money. Her favourite kind of guy.  
Veronica called Lawrence to break their date.

She had a redhead to catch red handed, with a bleached blond.  
Never mind the fact that she was stepping out on Archie.

 

The day and time rolled around for the date at 3 pm.

Pop Tate's was jumping. This was the numero uno hang out spot for the Riverdale gang.   
Jukebox music kept flowing, kids dancing. Celebrating their graduation. They were free! For the summer, anyway.  
Everyone was there, Nancy, Chuck, Midge Klump, Moose Mason, Jughead Jones, Ethel Muggs, Dilton, Doiley, Cheryl Blossom, Jason Blossom, and many others whose names we need not know.  
Reggie and Veronica was also there, waiting for Archie and Betty to show up.

Suddenly, there was a moment of silence.  
Betty and Archie were standing at the door, looking for an empty booth.   
The reason it got quiet was because of what Betty was wearing.  
Betty wore a very tight, very short jeans skirt with a crochet multicoloured halter top.   
Her hair was in a pony tail, but it cascaded down about her shoulders, goddess style.  
She had a time getting Archie to keep his hands to himself.

Reggie caught sight of the both of them and froze.  
‘ Dear God! Did she actually go braless? Holy shit, not again! This girl is going to be the death of me! Where is her clothes for fuck's sake!'  
Reggie caught Chuck’s look of sympathy. They both shook their heads at the sight of Betty.

It didn't help that Archie had his arm around her shoulders and his hand looked to be very close to a nicely rounded breast.  
Reggie saw red. His breathing quickened.  
Archie saw Reggie and frowned, but then he caught sight of Veronica.  
‘Why was she here? That fucking Reggie, I bet’, he thought.  
Archie started to shake, and stutter.   
Veronica had caught him! Busted!  
Bad boy!  
“Hi honey bun, what are you doing here?” he asked her, voice trembling.

 

Veronica promptly got up and slapped Archie as hard as she could, leaving her handprint on his face. Then she left Pop's in a big huff.  
“But Ronnie, baby...”, he said, whining, following Veronica out, holding his stinging cheek.  
Betty just sighed.

“Thanks a lot Mantle” But she did have a slight smile on her face.  
“Well Bets, I guess that just leaves you and me”

He offered his arm, scowling all the way back to the now vacant booth.  
Too many eyes on Betty's breasts, it seemed.

Reggie sent them all a non verbal warning and many of the guys turned back to their own dates.  
“Betty, what are you wearing?! He hissed at her

“What is your problem with this outfit Reggie?

“It's nice, but, did your father see it?” What was wrong with Betty’s parents?   
They really needed to hear from him about their daughter’s attire.   
She looked totally scandalous!   
Delicious, but scandalous , none the less.

Reggie could not tell her that her top made a guy stare hard to see if they could see little rosebuds poking through….   
And that this outfit made his ‘nature’ rise...

Reggie gave Betty an exasperated look as a kid named Kendal passed by and because he was so busy looking at Betty, he tripped and fell, spilling his soda over Big Moose (of all people)  
Very bad move for Kendal. Moose didn’t take the drenching too well.  
Betty just shrugged her shoulders.  
“Look Reggie, I happen to like this top. It seems others do too.”

“You've changed Cooper, this isn't like you. You are causing a lot of trouble with the guys”.  
“I don't see them complaining,” as she shot a sympathetic smile at the poor dope Kendal, who'll have a shiner tomorrow from Moose's giant sized fist

“Betty, I'm not sure it is safe for you to dress like you've been dressing. I heard about the three car pileup last week, then the fight at the mall the other day.   
What are you trying to do to me?” he said this last very low.  
“To you? What do you have to do with all of this, anyway?”

She almost felt sorry for Reggie. She continued on,  
“Those rumours are exaggerated. It was only one fool, not three who wasn't looking where he was driving, and at the mall, well, some guy's girlfriend caught him staring at me, and well, he deserved it if you ask me. I wouldn't call that a brawl. His girl just hit him and he ran, she chased him, screaming obscenities at him.. ”  
“I won't be able to protect you once you leave Riverdale. You have to dress a lot less, uh, provocatively Bets.”  
Betty was going to UCLA in the fall. They won't see each other much after she leaves. Betty felt choked up at that thought.

Reggie had decided to play minor league baseball with a team in LA, so he could be close to Betty. He will work for his dad after she graduated.   
Reggie hoped he could coax her to live in Riverdale.  
Reggie will start at the bottom and work his way up the ladder at the family newspaper.  
Only Reggie's parents knew of this plan. They were very happy to see their only child becoming responsible.  
“Who says I want or need your protection, Mantle?” Betty asked.

Before Reggie could answer, Cheryl Blossom had the nerve to come over.   
Cheryl had been watching the two and they looked to be having a very intense conversation. She decided she forgave Reggie. She hoped he didn’t listen to what she said the other day....  
She planned to have Reggie for herself.  
No man ever made her feel like he did. She couldn't bend him to her will, either.  
She liked that.  
She liked him. In her bed.  
Betty was not going to get him ,if Cheryl could help it.

Betty, and Reggie's eyes narrowed at the interruption.  
“Look Cher, I can't talk to you now. I have some unfinished business to discuss with Betty”

Now, the old Betty would have just left, or let Cheryl move in and sit down.  
But well, the new bolder Betty wouldn't budge.   
She even placed her head and hand on Reggie's arm.  
Both Reggie and Cheryl looked at that gesture in surprise.

For Reggie, happy surprised, Cheryl, pissed off surprised.

“Yes Cheryl, we have important business to discuss. I was just telling Betty we will be in LA together. Take care, ok?”   
Betty had laid her head on Reggie’s arm, smiling oh so sweetly at Cheryl with a ‘bitch be gone look’.  
But she raised her head in surprise.  
“What’s that you said, Reg”, she asked.

Cheryl turned away and stomped off, like the spoiled brat she was, leaving the Chocklit shop, her brother right behind her, glaring at Betty and Reggie.  
The Blossoms both knew they had lost the both of them


	10. Game Over

Reggie and Betty collapsed in laughter.

“That's my girl!”, Reggie said, laughing really hard, looking at her intensely.  
He was so proud she stood up for herself. Did this mean Betty liked him?

“Am I your girl, Reggie? I think we need to go somewhere more private to discuss a few things, don’t you?”  
Reggie agreed.  
“What did you mean you would be in LA, Mantle?” she asked him again.  
They had driven to ‘Lookout Point’ in Reggie’s fast sports car.  
Reggie then told her of his future plans.  
“OK Mantle, I asked you a question that you didn’t answer. Am I your girl, ?”   
Betty asked him again.

“Yes Betty, you are my girl, Please say yes? He asked her so very sweetly.

“Betty, I want you, and I don’t know if this is love or not. I do know I think of you all of the time, you are my best friend, and I really hate it when I see you with some other guy. I guess you could tell that, huh” They both laughed at his jealous antics.  
“Would I be your only girl, Reggie? No more playing second fiddle for me. Do you get that? I do know I like you too. You are my best friend, too. We will see if it is love. I won’t date anyone but you if that is what you want. I like the fact that you will be near me when I go to LA, too.”  
“You are my one and only Babe.” He meant it.  
Then he turned, pulled her face close to his, and placed the sweetest, hottest kiss on her waiting lips.  
This was the first time they ever kissed, romantically, that is.  
Betty practically melted in Reggie’s arms.  
Betty definitely had that fluttering and tingling feeling going on down there.   
God, her panties were really wet now.  
But she did see that telltale bulge. And she just had to feel it in all of it's glory, for the first time. Ever. In her life.  
'Good,' she thought. She read about a few things to try on him…later.  
Something called a lap dance.  
All felt right with the world, for the both of them.  
They continued to hold each other, watching the sun set.  
Betty got her man.

 

*************************Fin******************************


End file.
